My True Love Gave to Me
by blossomjaj988
Summary: What exactly do you get a Princess who has everything and an Ice Harvester who doesn't need much? (Day 1 of 12 Days of Kristanna)


"What do you mean that's not a good gift?" Kristoff gripped the hat in his hands.

_Exactly that. It's not a good gift._

"How? It's perfect."

_No girl, in her right mind, would want that hat._

"Why not? It's warm, it's fitting, hell, I want that hat." He smirked at

_You're a man._

"….Point taken."

"Oh! I know!" Anna exclaimed. "How about a fresh new set of ice harvesting tools!"

"Anna, he already has a whole set."

"Yeah, but those are an _old_ set. Hint the word _new_ set of tools; fresh, new, never used harvesting tools!"

"But he already has some Anna, what would he do with his other ones?"

Pause.

"Donate to a harvester in need?"

_No._

"Oh come on, it's a necklace. It's jewelry." He held it up to the light, letting it shine.

_Very ugly jewelry if you ask me._

"Sven!" Kristoff looked around, hoping the owner of the shop didn't hear.

_What? It looks like the back side of—_

"Alright, alright, I get it!"

"You know he does need a new set of harvesting clothes."

"How would you get those measurements?"

"Don't we have the measurements from the ball?"

"Yes but you know how she is, that was a few months ago and 'people grow and expand more than you would believe'."

"Of all people, I would know if he has changed in any way in 3 months."

"Like you would be able to tell." Elsa smirked, "Your eyes are closed majority of the time you are together." Elsa murmured. "Or the lights are off."

"ELSA! That's not true!" But Anna could not fight back the blush.

_Admit it. You're screwed._

"Shut up."

_You waited too long, way too long._

"Yes, thank you captain obvious."

_And now you don't have a present. _

Kristoff glared at him.

_And you call yourself a good boyfriend._

"How the hell you are still my friend I honestly don't know."

"Ugh," Anna collapsed onto the challis. "I'm horrible, absolutely horrible. What kind of girlfriend am I if I can't even get him a decent gift?"

"Yes, Anna. You are absolutely horrible." Elsa deadpanned.

"Elsaaaaaa."

"Anna, breath. You have plenty of time."

"I have two days. TWO DAYS! That's hardly any time to find something."

"Well, think, what makes him happy?"

"Easy: flowers, jewelry, spring time, anything and everything chocolate."

_Well, seeing as you can't exactly give her spring as a gift, that narrows down our choices a bit._

"Yeah, but, I can't exactly go 'Merry Christmas Kristoff! Have a big bag of carrots!'"

"No." Elsa chuckled. "But it does give an idea on what you can give him."

Anna sighed.

"Come on, there has to be something that sticks out in your minds. Something that never fails to make him smile, makes him happy."

Kristoff stared at het ceiling of the stables, thinking long and hard of whenever Anna smiled, whenever she laughed; what was it that always made her do so.

What was she doing that time she smiled so large, her eyes sparkling with glee?

What had they been talking about when she had laughed so hard, she snorted so loud, Kristoff had started laughing right along with her?

What was it that made her so alive when she was with him? Always smiling, always laughing, always beaming up at him.

Always shining brighter than the sun, always making his day so much better, so much happier.

Always full of joy and happiness, spreading it wherever she went; he had never known someone to hold that much joy within them, to spread it to so many others. There wasn't a person she met who had yet not to smile when she greeted them

She was a beacon in this world of his, a guiding star in the darkness. One that had led him into a life that he never dreamed he would ever had. She had gifted him with so much and she didn't even realize it.

She was a gift.

Anna jumped up, eyes wide in realization.

Elsa nearly fell out of her chair in surprise.

Before she could even ask, Anna was up and out the door.

"Ok so, about my present." Anna said, sitting on the challis in her room. They were together, alone, for the first time all day. It had been a day filled with delicious foods, snow, laughter, only one small incident (Olaf's gift of carrots to Sven had nearly cost him his nose, permanently) and happiness but all Anna had thought about was the gift exchange with Kristoff. Eyeing him, she bit her lip.

"Yeah." Kristoff chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. "You're not exactly the easiest person to shop for princess."

"What? How?"

"Well, for one thing, you _are_ a princess." Kristoff smirked down at her, "You pretty much already have everything."

"So?"

"So, it kind of makes it hard to get something for someone that already has everything."

"…Are you saying I'm spoiled?"

"What? No!"

Anna glared at him, her eyebrows raised.

"…Ok maybe just a little bit."

Anna threw her hands in the air, "I am not spoiled!"

"Anna, if you wanted chocolate, what would you do?"

Anna smiled, "I would ring for Gerda and tell her I would want a big, huge plate of chocolate pronto." Anna's smile fell. "Oh." Kristoff chuckled "But that doesn't mean I'm spoiled." Anna pouted, looking to the fire.

"No, you're not." Kristoff said, pulling her into his lap. "You really think I would have fallen for some spoiled Princess? What kind of guy do you take me for?"

Anna smiled, "A nice one," She turned and looked at him, shifting so she was now eye level with him, straddling his hips. "A caring, kind, gentle, amazing, grump of a man—"

"Hey!"

"Who is always there for me, whenever I need him; and never fails to make me laugh. Who deserves more than some spoiled princess." Anna cupped his face, his own large calloused ones engulfing her own. "But here you are, with me, and I will never understand why but, for some reason, you could have had any girl in the world, and instead, you picked me."

She had told herself she wouldn't cry but damn that familiar burn forming in her eyes, "You have completely changed my life, Kristoff Bjorgman. In just these few short months, you have made me the happiest girl in the world. So that's why I've decided you don't need to get me any present; no chocolates or jewelry or anything would be able to top the gift of you. Just you." She kissed him, quick yet soft. "You're my present this year and I could not be happier."

Anna watched him as he simply stared at her with his warm brown eyes. He smiled as he pulled her close, pressing her forehead to his.

"You know what's funny?" He whispered.

"What?"

"I was going to tell you the exact same thing."

Anna pulled back, "Wait what?"

"Well, I mean, uh, not _exactly _the same thing." He blushed, "But similar. I mean if you haven't noticed, you've changed my life quiet a bit Anna."

"I—I have?"

"You know you have." He smirked, tapping her nose. She smiled. "I used to be just me and Sven—"

"And the trolls!" Anna chimed in.

"Yeah, but most of the time it was just me. I would visit them when I could but really, it was just Sven and I majority of the time. For the longest time, I thought that was going to be my life. Just us two, no one else." Kristoff wrapped his arms around her waist, "You may think you don't deserve me, but it's I who doesn't deserve you. You are amazing Anna. You make the darkest day brighter, you outshine the sun, you make life worth living."

His hand slowly moved up her back, resting gently on her neck as he pulled her close once more. "I may be your present this year, but you Anna are a gift, not just to me, but the entire world." He smirked, "I'll just try to keep you to myself for as long as I can."

Anna giggled, "I'm yours and only yours."

"Good." He sighed, kissing her fully.

"Now if you could just make that official."

Anna roared with laughter as Kristoff sat stock-still and gulped. "I'm only joking Kristoff." She said, brushing his bangs.

"Well, you did say yes to a man you had just met—"

"Will you ever let that go?"

Kristoff chuckled, "Never."

Anna slapped his arm, curling against his chest, and resting her head against his heart.

"Someday Anna." He murmured into her hair, "When I know you're ready."

"I know." Anna said with a sigh, "I'm just glad you're patient."

"More patient than you."

"Hey! I'm patient." Anna blinked. "Enough."

Kristoff chuckled, pulling the nearby blanket around them and wrapping them both with it. The first quiet moment of the day, and it was perfect. Anna laid against him, listening to the steady beat of his heart as her eyes slowly began to droop.

"Merry Christmas Anna." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Kristoff."


End file.
